DONKEY KONG vs
by Mark Meredith
Summary: A gorilla with brown fur ran with three extremities while he held a blonde young female so that he didn't drop her from the ape's shoulder. The huge ape remembered how it had been a while since the big ape had sneaked up behind Peach when she had ventured too close to the forest after the gorilla had escaped from the zoo. The giant ape had longed for the jungle again, in his very.
1. Chapter 1

Approx Wrd. Count 700

2013:

Disposable Copy

DONKEY KONG vs. the Super Mario Brothers

by

Mark Walt Meredith

A gorilla with brown fur ran with three extremities while he held a blonde young female so that he didn't drop her from the ape's shoulder. The huge ape remembered how it had been a while since the big ape had sneaked up behind Peach when she had ventured too close to the forest after the gorilla had escaped from the zoo. The giant ape had longed for the jungle again in his very own country as the giant ape considered it, and the forest was the closest thing to the jungle he could find. The gigantic gorilla lived in the forest for two weeks but he still remembered Peach.

The giant gorilla remembered the first time he had seen Peach. Before the giant gorilla was in the zoo, the gigantic ape had been in a circus that went out of business, soon after. They had made the giant ape dress as a clown and do, the tightrope, come down, so the giant ape could come out with the clowns as the big ape stood there indignant as the clowns, fooled around, showed off. Then the lion-tamer would whip the big ape to go back to the cage as the clowns walked out through the entrance to the tent, their job finished.

That's where the giant gorilla had first seen her. Peach was eating her popcorn as Peach was on an old fashioned date with Mario. The giant gorilla sat in the zoo's cage looking back at the people who had come to stare at the gorilla. The giant ape sat there, bored for weeks before the big ape had a chance to escape and the big ape took it.

The gorilla on the loose (!) took refuge in the forest and longed for the country that the gorilla felt the ape owned.

When the gorilla saw Peach, again the big ape recognized her. The giant gorilla grabbed Peach and galloped away on three limbs, as Peach screamed. The big gorilla didn't know what the big gorilla did wrong nor what the big ape could do to make it up so instead of going into the forest with Peach, the gorilla took Peach into another nearby city, to live with her new ape mate, among her own people. Was that what the giant ape was supposed to do to make it better?

Meredith-2 Donkey Kong vs. the Super Mario Bro'

No: she was still screaming and the gorilla couldn't think nor think about what the ape could do to make it up to the gorilla's new mate. Ape law married Peach, married to the gorilla so why was she screaming? What could the gorilla do for the big gorilla's life-partner that could stop her thought-disrupting scream? Citizens of the city were running wild at the appearance of the gorilla: already.

By then, the rumor of Peach and the gorilla had swept through the towns and reached Mario. Obviously, when the rumor came to Mario's home he came a'running. The gorilla ran two blocks as Mario chased the gorilla. Where could the gorilla climb to get away from this o**ther** suitor?

That's where the ape stopped in the giant gorilla's very own tracks. Right next to the ape was a construction _building. _That is what led up to this very moment. Thinking about everything that had led up to this watershed moment in fate and the ape's motivations the ape formulated a plan and began to climb the construction site with Peach in one giant hand. The ape was using, the giant, gorilla's toe thumbs to grip the construction.

The ape got to the top: where the barrels filled with nails jingling from the gorilla's heavy treading:

Meredith-3 Donkey Kong vs. the Su'

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

_Approximately Words Counted 300

2013,

Disposable Copy

Short Introduction to Rings, **a **Sci Fi Nerd's Poem!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I wrote a poem in the middle of

sleeping when I woke up in the

middle of night. It was when

Screamers '98 movie came out and I checked out the short story

"'SECOND VARIETY" by Philip

Dick. I was heavily into The Hobbit

prelude. After I looked at it and said

to myself, **nobody's going to be so **

**into Lord of the Rings that anybody will find value in the poem. What's going to make everybody like ****There and Back Again:**** enough that this poem will become well liked?** Then The Lord of the Rings movies came. After the three came and went, I finally remembered and thought of that poem. I thought, "Oh yeah,

remember that dumb poem? No one

will ever like 'Lord of the Rings

enough to make that poem relevant!

Wait a minute: the _movies_ are

making A Hobbit's Holiday hip

topic! Wait a second: the poem is

going to be a hot topic that is

relevant!"

- - -30- - -

Lines 11

2013:

Disposable Copy

Rings; A Sci-Fi Nerd's Poem

by

Mark Meredith

I'm stranded on this plain

My mother has left me

At this outpost all alone

I'm hunted by the scream

Of the second variety

I have thrown the ring into the fire

I am a cross between, ring-wraith

and lord of the rings

Trapped in a cross between Beowulf

and Ragnarok

I have seen the runes

I'm haunted by made up monsters

The wide face, the flaming nostrils,

The slanted eyes of The Balrog.

Meredith-2 'em

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approx Words Count 1,800

2013,

_Disposable Copy

The WATCHMEN versus the Top Ten

by

Mark Walter Meredith

The so-called CrimeBusters were leaving the headquarters Captain Justice had created. This was the very headquarters set up, abandoned, before it was even used: like an empty shell that had never given birth to the American eagle of justice that had promise of a maiden flight, shattered and hollow. The MinuteMen hadn't re-formed again in the newly born 60's; the CrimeBusters had broken up before they had even joined forces, formed together: because Edward Blake the Comedian showed up as a big joke and pointed out that heroes couldn't save Earth from atomic bombs. Daniel Dreiberg the Nite-Owl 2 walked across the sidewalk out of the door of the H.Q**. **

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** was by _Owl's_ side yet a little behind Mr. Dreiberg, questing Mr._ Dreiberg, "_Why so gloomy, suddenly: 'Owl it was an illogical endeavor. It was an exercise in futility, CrimeBusters was. It's better to find Soviet conspiracy as a duo such as police officers or like a police detective. Perhaps the United States will take over the U.S.S.R. and take all of their a-bombs."

Meredith-2 'MEN versus the Top Ten

Mr._ Dreiberg _replied, "That seems highly improbable: though it's not Communists that irk me now. I'm just worried about the future of super-heroes as a whole other can of worms to be opened: if there aren't super-hero groups ever again: will the number of super power heroes diminish? If there is no goal to have at least three super-humans to form the new MinuteMen each decade will there only be need for one** crime**-**fighter** for there to be a world with such thing as a super hero? Will crime-fighting duos like our partnership dissolve because of this trend begun on this spot"?

Laura Juspeczyk the Silk Spectre Two walked out of the shade of the doorway and added the Silk Spectre's ideas to the general consensus begun on that spot: ": Not necessarily. I'm rather eager to prove that I have the talent to become a crime fighter. I have the follow-through to see all this through like my mom did".

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** replied to Mr_. Dreiberg__**,**_** "**We're not going to give up on our crime fighting team. Owl, you know how serious my crime fighting is to the** Rorschach"**.

Meredith-3 WATCHMEN ver'

Mr._ Dreiberg_ said, **I know but what it something bad happens to me emotionally and I cannot go on as a mystery man:**

**Walter Joseph Kovaks** answered: ": Nevertheless Owl you're my best friend. You're the only person who has the strong beliefs** Rorschach **has. How could you say that?"

Laurie the Silk Spectre answered, "Hey _Owl,_ listen, can I call you that (?) anyway, there's prob'ly a whole new generation of crime-fighters on the horizon and I'm lookin' for someone to go at patrols with. I don't wan' a' be tied to anyone out here until I'm sure who I wanta' be sidekicks with: maybe someone cool like Comedian, but there might be crime fighter duos soon or newer versions of MinuteMen someday".

Suddenly: (the Dr. Manhattan), Jonathan Osterman, walked out of the shadows of the doorway: the shadiness revealing, Jonathan Osterman's, unmasked face in a strange way. Manhattan, replied to what Laurie had said, "Please go on. Do not mind me. I find you and your conversation fascinating".

Mr._ Dreiberg_ answered, "Are you spying on us: Osterman? That's pretty creepy even for you Osterman. Shouldn't you be taking your wife home, Manhattan?"

Manhattan, said, **I am taking my wife: and no: I'm not listening to you through the doorway. Sound is just matter vibrating. This construction of me: I just created it in the doorway just now.** A double of, Manhattan, walked through the wall near the doorway.

The construction of Osterman that just appeared too: said, I can hear practically anything. I can also be in two places at one same moment: or in such occasion three places. Manhattan, in the doorway walked over to the other, Manhattan, and joined with him. Then, Manhattan, had said, "If you all'd like to come with me: I'd like to take you three forward to another time if it would possibly stimulate your conversation to start again about this subject of what you perceive as the future".

Meredith-4 WATCH'

Mr._ Dreiberg_ yelled back at, Manhattan, "All **you can **do is sense matter, and transmute **it**! That's just nonsense to detective heroes such like** Rorschach **and I! You've obviously have had a history of schizophrenia because you were human before you received powers, now you're attributing science-fictional traits to yourself like you're some big blue alien with no emotions and supreme knowledge and for no reason: time travel as well! This is all blather! It's all insulting to** Rorschach's **and my detective sensibilities! You're blurring life with fiction! We're all having a crisis of faith! I feel powerless! I thought crime fighting was making world peace in our grasp soon! Now it's ashes slipping through our hands! There's no future for hero teams, nor super heroes! Just stop blathering on"!

Meredith-5 'sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan stated simply, as a matter of fact-LY, **this isn't the end of superhuman heroes. Not by a long shot. Nothing ends. Even when crime fighters stop their trend finally, ten years later they come back as a trend as well. **

**Trust me, friend: I'm always right about the future. Perhaps my abilities gifted to myself affect my emotions because it **_**is**_** a power that's tapped into the logical side of the brain: and I deal with atoms in a matter of-fact-manner, but my mind is sane. When predictions become true, my emotional half is surprised and still reacts and I don't have a history of mental illness I assure you. When you sense molecules moving around you: you can sense the possible movement of atoms in future most likely and most probably the way they will most likely occur. **

**I am quite positive of my predictions becoming a certainty.**

Laurie then said at that point suddenly, "Then take me to the future! I want to see my new generation of superhuman heroes that I inspire now that I'm just beginning patrolling".

Meredith-6 'sus the Top 10

Manhattan, said, merely_, __**Owl **_**and Rorschach are the closest to your generation than any mystery-man will get. Crime fighters will disappear as a trend for about ten years as I have said. Laurie: you'll be the last of your generation becoming a super hero.**

Mr._ Dreiberg_ replied to what, Manhattan, had said earlier, "What is this stuff all about where, Manhattan, was saying we could go into future times? What are you **talking** about Osterman? You can only control matter! How can you travel into future times"?

Manhattan, answered, **I can control movement of matter: so I can stop movement of molecules so that when the future comes and our brain cells move once again: time travel will seem instant.**

Mr._ Dreiberg _said, "You could get Laurie, I and** Rorschach** back: too? OH, I don't care! I want to go to see a future that there are mystery-men still at_. _Mr._ Dreiberg_ reached a gloved hand out toward: Manhattan: as if reaching out for help somehow. Manhattan shook _Owl's_ hand in friendship.

Laurie asked the question, "We can be back in time"?

Meredith-7 'sus THE TOP TEN

Manhattan, replied, "Yes: we will be back to the minute we left. I am telling the truth. ** Rorschach**, you don't have to touch my hand like Owl. Coincidentally, it only can make it a millisecond quicker".

**Walter Kovaks Rorschach** reached a gloved hand anyway: saying, **I: am afraid.**

Manhattan, replied**, "**Don't be: I am only turning all of us to radiation in order to shoot us near Earth orbit where we won't be disturbed for two decades as frozen electrons".

They transmuted to energy and shot into the blue yonder.

Seemingly instantaneously, it was 13 years or so: later. Osterman's; Rorschach; Owl's and Silk Spectre's energy was back on the planet. (It's all-relative according to Einstein.)

They seemed to blink into existence on the edge of some highway off-ramp that looked like it was part of some parking garage or something. In truth, they did not arrive in the place left from. There was no chance, Osterman, could have returned them to the same spot on the globe because rotating of the globe. Moreover, there was the change of the surface due to the construction by human beings. The constructions were more science fictiony.

Manhattan**; Rorschach**; Laurie and Mr._ Dreiberg_ had thought the CrimeBusters were **going** to be run down by the next car. The car turned a bit, and skids to a halt to prevent any cars from driving into that lane. The Police car's door opened and some black-blue, shiny, thigh-high boots stepped out onto the concrete pavement as a 6" 8', blue skinned man with a hand design on Mr. Smax's bare chest got out of the car: talking into a police band C.B. Mr. Smax's partner: Robyn (Toy Box) Slinger got out of the other door. Mr. Smax said into the wide band radio, "This is Mr. Smax, I found some criminals already.

I am on the ramp next to H.Q. and we probably have a 1084, and a group of nuts are walking up the off ramp. Avenge my fucking death if Robyn and I don't come back: willya":

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013,

_Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

_Appr. Words Cntd. 2,300

2013,

Disposable Copy

KICK-ASS vs. SCOTT PILGRIM

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Scott Pilgrim; Ramona Flowers: we, Judy, and Wallace Wells: also Kim Pine and Knives Chau stood in the middle of the street before the restaurant/comic shop as** David Lizewski (Kick-Ass) **and Mindy Hit-Girl crossed the street: **cross wise** both groups meeting each other half-way. He held Pilgrim's hand out to shake **Kick's** hand and David Lizewski had shaken his hand: accepting his hand in friendship.

Kim Pine said, **let's cross the rest of the road so that we can eat at the comic book shop. That's where we agreed to meet **_**anyways**_**:** we all crossed the rest of the way across the street between each of the cars slowing down to let us pass. Kim Pine ordered some cake because she found out they served it in with the coffee they sold**. **

Meredith-2 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

**David Lizewski** ordered a cappuccino with pastry too: because he was somewhat hungry and his father didn't count cappuccinos as coffee. Anyway, **don't young kids drink caffeinated cola any-way?** Dave Lizewski's parents used to ordered two fried eggs and bacon, chopping the bacon strips in rectangle pieces and picking at them.

Pilgrim got a fillet of fish sandwich; the rest of us didn't really order anything: Pilgrim said, **congratulations on getting your own ****Capcom versus Kick Ass**** video game, bud: you deserve it: from all of the fights you had to go through to become famous over night:**

David Lizewski answered, **yeah: well: according to you Pilgrim****: ****you only heard about it from a Japanese computer programmer at a party who got too drunk. Anyway didn't you say: weren't you the one that told me that the programmer on business trip told you they field tested and ****Capcom**** wasn't releasing it:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **yeah: but you are still famous enough to get your own video game, right?! I'm glad ****Cap**** did try and make a Kick-Ass video game because when I heard about it I knew you were in the same universe as me. I called information and asked if there was a Dave Lizewski in this city and there was! **

**Then I called you up and you set up this meeting at this comic shop and I thought, **_**the same comic store in the movie: this is perfect:**_** I** **was all,**** '****We're all going on****: **_**road trip**_**': ****everyone was in the room: and for no reason everyone said spontaneously all at once** _**road trip**__**!**_**_**

Meredith-3 'GRIM 

_ Kick said, **I still can't believe that you know my identity from reading a graphic novel series about me: but who cares: I've always wanted to meet a comic character and it's Pilgrim himself for Christ's sake**:

Pilgrim said: **yeah: and I've always wanted to meet Kick. Maybe from here I will check up on ****Westchester County****: see if there's a ****Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning****. I could pretend to be a mutant and get a tour of the ****School for Gifted Youngsters**** by pretending to want to enroll.**

_**David Lizewski **said, **yeah: and I'm glad it's not like one of those Marvel team-ups where the first time two comic book superheroes meet the two comic book characters end up fighting the first time:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **ya: I could just imagine a Marvel type team up where Kick falls for Flowers and Pilgrim fights him! That'd be so dumb a story:**

Meredith-4 'GRIM 

Dave Lizewski then said, "Yep: that'd be stupid, all right-y: Why would I initiate a romance with this young woman Flowers anyway? Flowers is too old to like** Dave Lizewski **so why would** Kick **start to like her:it would be stupid: that story":

Flowers said**,** **what if Flowers initiated the relationship: would that make sense if the story was like this: would the story be more real that way****: _ **

**_ _ _****Kick **replied, **uh: what:**

_ Pilgrim said, **hey: what're you tryin' t' say****? _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers said: **am not saying anything. I'm just saying that I happen to think Dave Lizewski is just some kinda' hot some sort a' that's all.**

Pilgrim exclaimed, **Flowers: (!): how can you say that?! How could you do that, Flowers, especially in front of me:**

Meredith-5 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

_ _ She looked at Pilgrim who was shocked and every body else stared, was **stock** still: as Flowers replied, **what Pilgrim, (?) you had known when you started dating me that I have some kind of a thing for bad-boys, right**:

Dave Lizewski replied, **uh: you think I'm hot, really?**** _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers answered, **yeah, I mean: how you were bloodied up and said on the Internet clip, **_**I'm Kick**_**: that Kick beats up criminals: it's hot, right: don't you all agree? Doesn't any one agree with me?**

Pilgrim said, **Flowers (?!) how could you:**

She replied, **it's my decision if I want to be attracted to someone or not. This is just like the time I told you I don't like your band. The fact I don't like your band is just an opinion. You cannot control my mind. **

**I have free will you know, Pilgrim. The fact that I don't like yer band is just an opinion like how I'm attracted to Kick****. ****My opinion is nothing t' be offended about. We can disagree and still coexist.**

Meredith-6 'GRIM 

Kim Pine then also said, **it's hard to be criticized: but Flowers happens to be right****. ****Flowers don't have to agree with everything you believe.**

_Pilgrim was angry because of this that had just been said: and he had looked away toward the wall beyond the boxes of comic books and stared angrily at it for a long time. Flowers glanced **at** him angrily because Pilgrim was staring away from Flowers at the wall: angry as usual. Then Flowers noticed Dave Lizewski was staring at her in awe because of what Flowers had just said about her being attracted to Dave Lizewski.  Flowers gave a look to Dave Lizewski as if she were amused by the undignified, wide-eyed stare **Dave Lizewski** was giving Flowers because hecouldn't believe that **an attractive** older woman thought _he_ were **sexy**.

Flowers started leading Dave Lizewski on by giving him a **come hither** look.

_ _ **Dave Lizewski **was staring out of the corner of Dave Lizewski's eyes at Flowers as if Dave Lizewski couldn't believe what was going on: she had given him **one of those** Janet Jackson Poetic Justice The Movie: **upper boob touches** to Flower's own self through her own purple shirt.

Meredith-7 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

Pilgrim was still in a bad mood: staring at the blank wall.

_ _ _Flowers suddenly began stretching Flowers' arms up while Pilgrim wasn't looking and straightening her posture while Flowers stretched like she had just woken up: so that her chest looked more impressive: and Dave Lizewski was falling for it hook-line and-sinker**. ** **Dave Lizewski **was staring at Flowers' breasts through her purple shirt with Kick's jaw **hitting the table**. Every-body else at the table besides that two and Pilgrim looking away, were looking at one-an-other as if to say to one another, **uh oh**. Every body else was giving each other glances as if we all were asking each other, **uh: is this really happening****?**

Flowers was putting her arms down and began to look at Dave Lizewski from out of the corners of her eyes flirtatiously and began sighing and taking deep, cleansing breaths as if she were trying to not be so angry: but she was doing it only to make Flowers' **rack** look bigger obviously. He was trying to be not so obvious about looking directly at Flowers! And Dave Lizewski was trying to only look out of his peripheral vision but he couldn't believe what she was doing: feeling sexy must've been getting herself turned on: because Flowers suddenly said, **Pilgrim, Knives: move down you guys: it's getting hot in here and I can't breathe. I'm going to go outside and get a breath of fresh air.**

Pilgrim was still facing the same way and even crossed his arms, sulking.

After Knives and Pilgrim slid down the **booth seat** Flowers slid out and stood up to walk away brushing Flowers' thigh against **Kick's** shoulder slowly on purpose on her way out. Dave Lizewski's eyes suddenly bulged for seemingly no reason and he suddenly said; **I'm going too. I'm going outside for a breast of fresh air. I mean a breath of fresh air.** Flowers then walked in front and past the **display window** next to the booth.

Then he walked out of **the chimed** comic book shop door and walked past the display window trying to look like Dave Lizewski was casually walking into the alley for, **no reason**. Everybody besides Pilgrim was looking at each another as if to say, **they aren't going to: are they:**

Meredith-8 'GRIM 

Suddenly Pilgrim was looking down at the ground at his feet angrily and he looked like Pilgrim had just thought of something and looked up at the ceiling in shock and said, **wait-a-minute:** Pilgrim swung his upper body around, looking out **the booth's big window**.Pilgrim looked into the bulging, guilty eyes of** Dave Lizewski **still walking slowly past **the booth's big window.**

He spun Pilgrim's upper body around again and suddenly his spine straightened like an exclamation point had been transplanted with his spine. Pilgrim suddenly looked up again even higher than before at the ceiling right above his head as if he were trying to think. Then just as suddenly there was a cloud of dust where Pilgrim had once been sitting. Everybody had their eyes glued to him to see what happened next as all their eyes followed Pilgrim's running form.

The next thing we saw was Pilgrim rounding the turn next to the door and running out the comic-book shop door. The next thing we knew we were slowly stumbling into the entrance in the alley like we were magnetically and slowly drawn to Flowers and Pilgrim's juicy piece of soon-to is gossip. At the same time: the group was afraid to go into the entrance of the alley because the friends were afraid of impeding on Kick's** relations**. Pilgrim slowly treads into and down the alley as if he were discovering some alley/cave and exploring it.

Wallace Wells, Knives, Mindy Hit Girl, Neil, Kim Pine, and Judy could hear down the alley, **touch my boob. Here it is. **

**I love you: I love: be my girl: be my girl: be my girlfriend: bemy girl friend! **

**O-my-God-this-isso-exciting-I cannot believe we're going to come at the same time: oh, that's good yeah:**

**Aaughguuh: will you be my girl: **

**Oogh, give me a minute to compose myself: **

**So wha da ya say will you be my girl: **

**Um, yeah, OK.**

Meredith-9 'GRIM 

Suddenly down the alley: Pilgrim said, **Flowers: what the fuck are you doing: you're supposed to be my girl: for the love of baby Jesus!**

Flowers replied, **I'm sorry, Pilgrim. I'm sorry. It's just I always wanted t' have sex with Kick just once. It was just, you were in a bad mood again and you are always so controlling of my life: you were angry with me again: I just wanted to feel loved just now.**

Flowers slumped forward upon the rail **they** built there, next to the back door of the comic shop.

Meredith-10 'GRIM 

**Dave Lizewski **replied to this by saying, **only once: but you're my girlfriend now: you're supposed to be the one who has sex with me, right**:

_ **Kick **said, what about all the stuff you said about you being _my_ partner?!?_ 

_ _ _Flowers slumped back against the sidewall of the comic shop and said, **o ug. Um, you have to give a woman a little time after she cums to sit there for a while and compose herself, come back to reality. That's just how God created our bodies and brains. I didn't know! **

**What I was saying: I told you to give me a minute. However, you didn't listen: I was kind of caught up in the moment and said that to get you to give me a minute: I was lost in the moment! Moreover, thought that was the truth but I was too hasty: I'm still in a relationship with Pilgrim****:**** I don't want ta' end that: I mean: you know, right Kick?**

**Kick** replied by crying out, **so you're going to break it off, our relationship:**

Meredith-11 'GRIM 

_Pilgrim yelled, **Ex-boy-friends! I hate ex boy friends****!**** I hate ex boy friends! You: me: in the street! **

**We are going to have it out: right now:**

The End

_Approx Count 300

2013,

Disposable Copy

AFTER-WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character: not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: what happens next: who knows what. Happens: inspire one by putting a review: tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next. OK: OK: Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Approximate Wrd. Counted 400

Two Thousand and Twelve:

Disposable Copy

TRON PREGNANCY/TRON LEGACY

by

M. Walter Meredith

The junior Sammy Flynn sat before that very computer game screen that Sam Flynn had, set, recently up to transport Flynn into the computer world when ever he wanted to visit the videogame world, on adventures! Flynn had been in our universe long enough, and was sure finally, he wants to go on other adventures enough. Flynn said a-loud, thinking aloud to Flynn's self as well, **well its about time I left our little world to live the rest of a life of adventures most men would never be able to imagine! Will I ever come back to the real world? **

** I will never know, for sure, until that day I am sure of the answer I-myself. I must begin the transmogrification before my mind wavers in its certainty.** In the well-lit room, Flynn reached out towards the monitor video console. A knocking sounded at the apartment entrance doorway of Flynn's penthouse room.

Flynn walked toward the entrance's hallway. He pulled the doorway entrance open, and there were a young woman whom was pregnant, there.

The woman looked directly at Flynn in a serious manner, saying, **Flynn, do you remember three months past, on the night we met at the dance club?!**

Flynn said, "Yeah, but, this is a bad time. I was going to go on an extended vacation soon right now. If it were my choice, I'd marry you today but I'm goin' t' live abroad for the remainder of my life and I've made plans. Goodby now, some women are waiting there, and I have to decide which one of them all I have to marry. O.K, so goodby forever."

The woman said, "No, you aren't going to go any-where Flynn! You're going to go to Lamaze and you're going to get eloped tonight"!

Flynn replied: **it was a one-night stand baby! How do we even know it is mine?** The woman simply reached into the door and flipped off the switch that controlled the apartment's light. Some-thing in the woman's big stomach glowed bright blue.

Flynn thought aloud, **now I know why Dad lived in a videogame for 30 years.**

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Approx Word Count 1,900

Two-Thousand-Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

"Differently abled" SuperHeroes; Rachel Summers (the Phoenix Two)

by

Mark W. Meredith

I bet that you don't think that Jean Grey (the Phoenix's) daughter was ever psychologically tortured nor brainwashed. The story begins in the below paragraph.

The story starts in an alternate-from-Parker-Spiderman's-dimension-earth. This story starts around in an alternate 1984 like in the Watchmen where Nixon was still president in 1985; super-heroes had won the Viet Nam War. In this alternate earth, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants had killed **Senator** Rob't Kelley before Senator Kelley became president in the movie X-Men, was killed by -Lehnsherr, the-Brotherhood-of-Evil-Mutants. The-Brotherhood-of-Evil-Mutants killed Rob't-Kelly 1978, the United States were blaming mutants for everything bad.

In 1984, people were brandishing the slogan, **It is 1984, do you know what **_**your**_** children are?** The United States of America had passed the-Mutant-Registration-Act in 1984, earlier than Spiderman's dimension because of the outrage over the assassination. North American mutates had to register their powers like guns. Then super-heroes had to register their secret abilities, names with the Canadian, American government.

The North American countries instituted use of enormous robots to defeat mutants with their mutant powers putting mutants in jail. Much earlier than X-Men: 2 X-Men United, in a much **worse** manner, the military attacked, invading Xavier's School for the Gifted the X-Mansion. The military were shooting X-students when -Xavier went with a wheelchair to look through a window. In this world Jean Grey had become the Dark (pronunciation fee-nix) Phoenix like in X-Men III: the Last Stand, before the attack on Prof. X's Academy school for mutants was attacked, Jean-Grey (-the-Dark-Phoenix) had not been killed.

had not turned evil, Scott-the-Cyclops happily married, had a young child with Grey by the time of the assault. Charles (-Professor-X) Xavier had pulled aside the curtain as young Rachel ran to Xavier. Xavier said to young (-Phoenix-2), "You'll be safe in the Danger Room." but the-Phoenix-Two wouldn't go.

Xavier was talking about the holographic room from X-Men-III-: the Last Stand that was under-ground but the-Phoenix replied, "Not without you Professor!"

Xavier called to Phoenix; **I must try to stop this!** As the inside-mansion was smoking from the firing upon the X students, Xavier called out the open window**,****"**We **mean no** harm! _**We surrender! **__**In mercy's name, cease fir**_** * "** a mortar shell shot through the back of X's seat through X's. stomach, through the window, making X'.s **chair** sped backward, when X'.s shoulders fell back into what was left of the back of the chair, X's. head slumped to the fore, unexpressive. Phoenix continued walking, slowly now, toward Xavier. Phoenix approached X's. wheelchair, put the-Phoenix-Two's left hand on X's unmoving neck as heated smoke rose from the hole in X'.s stomach.

When the soldiers finally got to Phoenix, young, Phoenix was, still standing by the side of Xavier, still in shock. The military officers whom walked up to gather 'round Phoenix shot Phoenix with a drug dart with a drug chosen by the United States so to make Phoenix not able to concentrate. Thus, Phoenix couldn't use Phoenix's psychic powers until the U.S. government finally let up on the dosage amount. Phoenix was doped up, taken to jail with many other mutants, psychologically tortured to psychically find other mutants.

Certain mutants had powers whom helped the government to find other mutants. Those mutants were named as Hounds, were trained to point out others whom were mutants while heavily medicated just enough that they can't think much not feel. Government workers made the Hound mutants put on dog collars with thick chains for leashes so that government workers could pull the Hounds where mutants were needed to find other reported mutants in a certain area. Then came the Sentinels, giant robots, with built in devices to kill or capture mutants manufactured in, African factory by one of the X-Men's enemies whom was a rich investor.

Sentinels had many weapons such as metal javelins shot from housings in their arms, electric beams shot from their eyes, retractable metal tentacles to coil, maul, electrocute mutants. The Sentinels could also detect mutants, self-repair any damage to them, blast knock out gas, from their hands, shoot freeze rays from their eyes, have colossal robot strength, shoot giant laser beams to cut mutants. Sentinels helped the military, Hounds, rounding up muties, sometimes killing them in the process. Then came the concentration camp ghettos like in World War II with barb wired stone walls, barb-wired fences, guards to keep mutants in.

By this time, the Phoenix was teen age; the mutants wore power inhibiting mechanism collars that were heavy, as large as neck braces. By this time, Phoenix was graduated from the hound program because of Phoenix' hard work. By the time, the Sentinels turned on the North America government. Sentinels overran the 'States of America, Canada government to rule more.

A basic uniform of jumpsuit, overcoat, or coat with a large, H on, for human, left side lapel. The Sentinels assassinated Namor the Sub mariner, Radd the Surfer. In one of the chain link gateways to New York's ghetto, there was a pauper's graveyard. The pauper's graveyard paid for by taxes, plain tombstones of dead superhuman heroes, mutant heroes; Cyclops.

Rob Drake the Iceman, Warren Worthington the third (the Archangel), (Dr. Hank P. McCoy) the Beast, Ms. Summers-Grey (the Phoenix 1), Alexander Summers (the Havok), Lorna Lehnsherr (M2), Mr. Wagner the Nightcrawler, (pronounced shon) Sean Cassidy (the Banshee), Shiro Yoshida (the SunFire), Alison Blaire (the Dazzler).

The graveyard also held the bodies of enemies Emma (the White Queen) Frost, Cain Marko the Juggernaut. The only remaining X-Men were Jim (Logan) Howlett, the Storm (Ororo Munroe), Phoenix, Erik (the Magneto), Kitty, Rasputin the Colossus, Franklin Richards-Storm (Psilord) the grown-up son of Mrs. Storm-Richards (the Invisible-Woman), Reed Richards (the Mister-Fantastic). Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands but if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time, use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying. James-Howlett brought with Wolverine a tiny device that would jam the power dampening collars for a small group, since the-X-Men were trained to work as a team, X-Men decided that they would keep the tiny jam-MER a secret among X-Men. 

The Sentinels had told other countries to bow down, surrender to the rulings of the Sentinels or the Sentinels would take their governments by force. Other countries said that if the Sentinels left the border of the Canadian government, that the other governments promised a nuclear strike back that could end the world. The Sentinels were planning the attack on the rest of the world. As a last-ditch-effort to save their world, there were two salvo/gambits.

Plan one, was that X-Men would travel through the sewers to the-Fantastic-4's building headquarters to destroy the-Sentinels' main headquarters. While traveling through an iron sewer tunnel, the-Sentinels attacked! A ray blast of energy from a Sentinels metal glove shot down through the ceiling of the sewer tunnel! (Ms-. Summers-Richards)-the-Phoenix-Two's husband Frank-Richards cried out**, Rachel, get away, [quickly!] **

**Ahh!** The beam blast of electrons came down, striking Frank Richards, destroying the-Psilord.

A giant metal hand reached down into the hole in the ceiling, grabbing the side of the metal hole, ripped open the tunnel ceiling. **A Sentinel** pulled open the ceiling to reveal the Sentinel had ripped the middle of the street above to get at the six escaped mutants. The-Phoenix's husband Frank Richards had died, Ms-. Summers Richards felt Psilord die in Phoenix's mind. After X-Men brought the battle to above the streets, the-Phoenix, (Katherine-Rasputin-Pryde-) Shadowcat had hidden in an alcove of a New York business's doorway so they couldn't be seen down the street.

Petey Rasputin-Pryde the living steel Colossus carried the body of the unconscious Katheryne Rasputin-Pryde (the Sprite). During the battle with X-Men, the blind member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants named Destiny slipped away into the Senate building with a crossbow, found Senator Kelley to kill Rob't Kelly. Luckily, Katheryne Rasputin-Pryde had managed to sneak after Senator Kelley far enough to spy Rob't Kelley almost about to be killed by Destiny. Kate Rasputin-Pryde ran up behind Destiny from the Sprite's hiding place becoming immaterial, passing through Destiny, solidifying the Sprite's shoulders the moment after passing through, hitting Destiny's forearm.

Kate Rasputin-Pryde bumped Destiny's arm just enough to jostle Destiny's aim, make the arrow barely miss Senator Kelley's face! Jim Howlett, Ms. Munroe, Pete Rasputin made their way to the top of the Baxter Building where X-Men fell into a Sentinel trap. Mr. Howlett hurtled through the air towards a Sentinel whom blasted Mr. Howlett backward with an electron blast from its palm. Mr. Howlett degenerated as the-Wolverine's muscles were blasted, disintegrating off the Wolverine's adamantium bones.

Mr. Howlett changed position in mid-hurtle, doubling backward, arching the Wolverine's metal spine as Mr. Howlett painfully screaming_**, yerrrrgh**__**!**_

A Sentinel released a spring-loaded steel javelin from a housing in its forearm, shot it across the room, through the-Storm's back. Ms. Munroe cried out the name of Storm's best friend the steel Colossus screaming out**, Peter!** The living steel Colossus turned: ran back to where Storm landed on the floor of the Baxter Building. Rasputin turned Ms. Munroe on Storm's side, held Storm as Rasputin cried.

Rasputin, Ms. Munroe were both sworn to never kill once but Rasputin being perhaps the last of his X-Men team filled Rasputin with murderous rage as Rasputin punched the Omega Line Sentinel that killed Rasputin's best friend flying out of the side of the skyscraper. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face. All the meanwhile down on the street Rachel Summers-Grey had felt them die. In one minute Rasputin was dead too.

Phoenix realized that Kate Rasputin-Pryde couldn't have changed their past because Rachel's future didn't change any by the time Ms. Munroe, Mr. Howlett, Petey Nikoleivitch Rasputin-Pryde the steel Colossus had all died. When Kate Rasputin-Pryde came back from the past Rachel, Kate Rasputin-Pryde knew they couldn't make the future any better, so their only choice was to go on to their next mission to make sure the future didn't get any worse. Phoenix, Kate Rasputin-Pryde traveled through the sewer to ex-Colonel Carol Danvers (the Binary's) apartment to get military uniforms, infiltrate the nerve center of Project Nimrod. Project Nimrod was named after the mythological hunter.

The government was creating the ultimate Sentinel, which the American government was sending into the past to kill mutants. The United States government nicknamed the ultimate Sentinel: Nimrod after the legendary hunter. When Kate Rasputin-Pryde entered past, the guards, Ms. Rasputin-Pryde used the identity of Ms. Danvers (the Binary/Ms. Marvel); Rachel wore the outfit of a Hound. Rachel Summers-Grey (the Phoenix Two), Kate Rasputin-Pryde was inside the cyberrobotics facility when they were discovered as frauds.

There was a shoot out, when the last two X-Men were in the main room for Project Nimrod, Kate Rasputin-Pryde sealed the electronic door, had


End file.
